


Don´t Touch What´s Mine

by KaidaLorelei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pissed!Gabriel, Protective!Gabriel, worried!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaLorelei/pseuds/KaidaLorelei
Summary: Gabriel does not like it when others touch what´s his.





	

Dean Winchester was not amused. Not at all. He was tied down in a chair with chains that were very uncomfortable, and he didn´t know why he was tied down in the first place.  
A smack across his face brought him back to the moment and the hunter glared up at the stupid angel who had just slapped him. 

“There you are” The angel smirked down at him. “Now we´re going to try this one more time. Where is Castiel?”

That´s right. They wanted to know where Cass was. And Dean honestly did not know where his angel friend was, but of course the angel did not believe him when he told her so.  
“I´ve told you twice already lady” Dean sighed. “I don´t know where he is”

The angel, who Dean didn´t know the name off, growled and slapped him once again across the face. Dean didn´t flinch from the hit. She didn´t hit that hard and Dean could tell that she was trying. 

“You lie!” The angel growled at him. “You know exactly where he is! Now speak!”

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down. It would not be good if he became even more annoyed then he already was, because then he would become angry. And that was not good. For the angel.

“I would advise against doing that sweetheart” A new voice that Dean knew all too well spoke from the shadows.

The angel in front of Dean spun around to try to locate the voice but she didn´t have to try hard at all. Calmly walking out of the shadows was the archangel Gabriel himself in all his glory. And despite his tone of voice, he did not look happy at all. Not when he saw the bruise that was taking form on Dean´s cheek.

“Who are you!?” The angel shouted at Gabriel.

Dean chuckled behind her causing her to spin around and face him, clearly angry beyond belief. 

“I wouldn´t shout at him” Dean smirked. “The last person who did that was sent home in pieces”

“I love when you refer to my home as yours Deano” Gabriel smirked at Dean over the angel´s shoulder.

Before Dean could respond to Gabriel, the angel smacked him again and this time, because Dean wasn´t prepared, he could feel his mouth fill with blood. Because he knew that it would make Gabriel even angrier, he spits the blood out onto the floor by the angel´s feet. 

In seconds, the angel was up against the wall by Gabriel´s hand with his blade against her throat. The angel seemed shocked before she became angry again.

“I am above you!” She snarled. “Release me this instant!”

“I don´t think so” Gabriel smirked. “You see, my name is Gabriel. And I do not like it when others touch what´s mine”

With that, Gabriel embedded his blade in the angel´s chest. Dean closed his eyes so he wouldn´t be temporarily blinded by the bright light. When he opened them again, Gabriel was right in front of him with a concerned frown on his face.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah I´m fine” Dean smiled. “Just get me home will you?”

“Sammy home, or me home?” Gabriel smirked.

“Sammy home” Dean chuckled at the disappointed look on Gabriel´s face. “I need to see that he´s alright”

“My word won´t cut it?” Gabriel asked hopefully.

“Nope” Dean shook his head with a smile on his face. 

Gabriel sighed. “Fine then”

With a snap of the archangel´s fingers, the two of them found themselves back in the bunker. Sam was sitting at the dinner table, looking stressed and worried with his head buried in his computer. 

“Sammy” Dean called to his younger brother. 

Sam´s head snapped up as his name was called. When he saw Dean, he let out a relieved sigh and rushed towards him. Gabriel got out of the way, he knew better then to stand in the way of a worried Sam Winchester. Sam clutched his older brother close to his chest. He had lost Dean way too many times for him to be comfortable with him disappearing. 

“I´m here Sammy” Dean assured. “Thanks to Gabe”

Sam nodded against Dean´s neck but he didn´t let go of his big brother. Gabriel couldn´t help but smile at the two brothers. 

“You two are adorable” He said with a smirk. 

“Shut it Gabe” Dean chuckled at him as he held his brother. 

Sam finally let go of Dean and looked at the bruise on his cheek that Gabriel hadn´t heeled yet.

“What happened?” Sam asked with a frown. 

“Some angel wanted to know where Cass is” Dean shrugged. “Told her I didn´t know, she didn´t believe me”

Gabriel touched Dean´s face and healed the bruise and the cut that was in his mouth that Sam couldn´t see. 

“What did she want with Cass?” Sam asked confused. 

“No idea” Dean shrugged and moved over to the table. “You find a case or something?”

“Not really” Sam said. “I was trying to find you

“I can see that” Dean nodded at the screen where he could see that Sam had tried to track his phone. “I need a new phone by the way”

“The bitch break it?” Gabriel asked and sat down next to Dean but he sat himself on the table, not on a chair. 

“Yeah” Dean sighed. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a phone that looked just like his old one appeared in his hand. He gave the phone to Dean with a smile on his face. “There you go sweetcakes”

Dean chose to ignore the nickname in favor of smiling at the archangel in thanks. “You´re the best”

“Not regretting accepting my courting offer?” Gabriel smirked, knowing the answer to his own question. 

Dean rolled his eyes at him. “Not yet. If you´re not careful I might though”

Sam smiled at the two as they teased each other. He loved seeing his brother happy. It was something that Dean deserved. Someone that made him happy and someone who cared for him, no matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Alina


End file.
